This is how you are now
by tearsofacrescent
Summary: Sequel to This is how you were. I will be revising this once This is how you were is finished. Thank you for your patience


Okay guys, here's my sequel. I hope you enjoy it.

Kagome walked from the well house to her residence in the future. Some how it didn't seem right to be there though. There was something that she was missing and she knew exactly what that something was. "_Sesshoumaru._"

The young woman angrily brushed her thought's away. She walked to the steps that led to the door and finally to her family. Her finger's grasped the door and she quickly wrenched it open. "Mama I'm home." Her mother turned from the dish she was carrying to see her daughter. She dropped the bowl of food and allowed it to shatter over the floor without care.

"Kagome, oh God Kagome! Where have you been?" Each were crying and holding one another tightly.

"Sis you're back!" Sota ran up to Kagome and hugged her middle.

"Kagome you've returned." Her grandfather also enveloped her in an embrace. Buyo just sat on the floor lapping up the food which was discarded to quickly with out care.

"I missed you all so much!" Tears would not stop falling.

Her mother pulled from her, along with Sota and her grand father. "Where have you been Kagome?"

"I was in Japan but much farther than before. Buyo frightened me, I fell back, made a dent and was in Japan much farther than I had hoped. I met Inuyasha's father and he was really kind. When I came back we killed Naraku." She gave them the short version.

"That means you won't be going back to that era right?" Kagome froze and fingered the shikon no tama.

"I will, but in three weeks. I have to see my friends because they're my family to." They nodded in understanding.

"You will not go back to the past until then, do you understand?" Kagome nodded while being slightly afraid. Her mother could be frightening at times. "Well good."

"Are you hungry sis?" Kagome smiled at her little brother.

"I am but I think Buyo is feasting on dinner at the moment." At this they all turned to stare at their cat that was munching on their food.

"I suppose I'll have to cook something else tonight." Kagome looked at her mother and smiled.

"Why don't we go out tonight, okay?" The three turned to look at her.

"It is a festival tonight Kagome. There will be many people out this evening." Her eyes widened as her grandfather spoke.

"It's already the spring festival?" they all nodded. "Oh mama can we go please?" Ms. Higurashi smiled at her daughter.

"Well I suppose since you have returned." The teenager squealed. "But you must go wash up first Kagome."

"Yes, yes, yes! I'll be right back." The young woman was almost to the stairs when she heard her mother say something.

"Your kimono will be in your room when you finish Kagome." Her mother smiled at the happiness in her daughter's eyes.

"Thanks mom." With that Kagome ran up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"She's different." Sota looked up at his mother as she spoke. "I can see that she wished to come home, but wanted to stay with Inu-no-Tashio for some odd reason. I believe she might have created a friendship with maybe him or his entire family. Kagome might have felt at home in that time, more so than here or in Feudal era."

"Why do you say that?" Grandfather Higurashi asked as his daughter turned to go into her room in order to change.

"I am her mother and I have watched her grow for years. I know exactly what she's feeling or thinking when she looks into my eyes or avoids them." The woman then slipped into her room and slid the door shut. Grandfather and Sota walked into their own to dress.

"Oh this is heaven." Kagome ran her fingers through her hair. "It's been so long since I've had a bath."

The young woman put shampoo within her locks and rinsed the concoction from them. She then applied conditioner, each smelt like wild flowers. _"Sesshoumaru, Inu-no-Tashio, Syoa how are you guys doing in the past right now? Do you all miss me?_" The miko slipped into her own thought's and almost screamed when someone knocked at her door.

"Kagome hurry up I need to talk to you." It was Inuyasha's voice. This caused her to jump out while glaring daggers at the door.

"I'm coming." She wrapped a towel around her self and walked over to the bathroom door. As she opened it she hissed. "What is it?"

"That portal opened up and Lady Syoa came through and gave me this." Inuyasha handed Kagome the spring kimono she wore at the ball. Tears ran down her cheeks as she took it within her hands.

"Who fixed it Inuyasha?" She questioned as she ran her fingers over where the whole once was.

"She told me that that ass hole wanted you to have it so badly. So he fixed the stupid thing." The young woman cried harder as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you for bringing it back to me." The young man held her in return while taking a whiff of her hair. He relaxed slightly as her scent ran through him calming his nerves. It made him want to be near her forever, but he knew he lost that place to his half brother. He knew he deserved it, but he didn't understand why it hurt so much.

"You're welcome Kagome. I've got to head back so I'll see you later okay?" She nodded and he disappeared into the well house after jumping from her window.

Kagome dried her hair and body. She quickly put on her kimono and held herself. It smelt like him, so much like him. The scent of forest rain, snow and pine tree's flowed into her, calming the girl. Oh how she missed Sesshoumaru. The miko knew she was in deep need of one of his powerful hugs. She needed to see those eyes and touch that face. Sadness swept over her as she thought about the powerful way he kissed her, showing the woman all of his feelings.

There was a knock at the bedroom door and Kagome opened it after drying her eyes. Her mother stood holding the kimono she wore last year. "Kagome who gave you that beautiful kimono?"

"A friend had given it for me to where long ago and gave it to Inuyasha for me." Miss Higurashi smiled as her daughter contained a wistful countenance. She figured that it must have been a man who gave Kagome such a gift. It was surprising that man wasn't Inuyasha and yet it wasn't. She had recalled Kagome saying that Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo and, as a mother, she could see it had hurt Kagome severely. Her little girl became a woman at that moment but suddenly she seemed like the little girl who use to follow Inuyasha around as a friend and either no one was in her heart or it was some other. In short she was happy again.

"We're almost ready Kagome so get ready." The young woman nodded as her mother left the room.

Kagome then pulled her hair into the chopsticks given to her by Sesshoumaru's mother. She noted that besides flowers there was a single crescent on each stick. She smiled, fingering the silver/bluish moon.

After looking her self over in the mirror Kagome ran down the stairs. "I'm ready you guys." Every one turned.

"You look so pretty Kagome." The young girl smiled at her mother.

"_You look stunning little miko._" The girl remembered Sesshoumaru's words and smiled broader. "You don't look so bad your self mom."

Ms. Higurashi laughed while shaking her head. She sported a white flowered kimono, red spots over the petals. The rest was a light blue that was so light it seemed almost white. Her obi was snow white with red flowers and blue dots scattered across their petals. Her kimono was beautiful, but not as stunning as Kagome's and the middle aged woman knew that for her daughter's had some sort of glow to it.

"Are we all ready to go?" Ms. Higurashi smiled when Sota and Kagome cheered.

The family of four strode down the street to where the bright light's shown through the ominous night. Kagome teased Sota and he did the same to her.

As Kagome was walking three men were ahead of her and she swore their long hair was somehow familiar. As she watched the middle one's movements, his walk or the way he moved when he turned to look at something near him that caught his attention. She caught site of his eyes when he turned his head and they were Akin's apricot green. "Akin." She spoke barely above a whisper.

The man turned and his eyes grew wide. For a moment his demon showed, shocking Kagome's family. "Kagome is that you?" the male asked while walking toward the shocked girl. Kagome suddenly broke into a run crying. She opened her arm's wide and enveloped him into a strong hold.

"Yes it's me Akin, it's me." Her, once, personal guard slid his arm's around her waist. He rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"Kagome who is this young man?" Her mother asked.

"Oh mom this is akin, he was a friend of mine when I fell farther back then planned." Her mother nodded a little.

"Demon be gone!" Kagome's grandfather threw a sutra onto Akin's forehead. The demon stood in shock.

"Grandpa stop that." Kagome hissed through her teeth which were clenched at the moment.

"It's alright Kagome." Akin pulled off the sticky paper that did not work at all upon any demon. "I see you received your clothing."

The girl nodded and asked. "Is Sesshoumaru still alive?"

"I'm not sure we had lost all connection with him a while back. Before all these humans took over the world selfishly, destroying our families and friends." The miko felt the spark of energy that suddenly rose.

"Akin are you going to be alright?" Her voice was filled with worry.

"I am fine my lady." He answered her while calming down as much as he possibly could.

"You must be very close to Kagome, why don't you come to the festival with us?" Kagome smiled and the night lit up.

"Yes would you please?" Akin smiled.

"Of course I would Kagome." She gave him a hug. "You two can head home if you would like." The two brothers's nodded to the third and disappeared.

As the five entered the festival area fireworks flew up above them. "I guess we got here just in time." Akin nodded, agreeing with the miko. The display of light in the sky was wondrous. Red's, blue's, gold's and green's soared through the night's warm air.

Sota ran past Kagome to Satouru who hadn't gotten any taller since the accident. The doctors said it may be two or three years before his body can handle the growth.

After the two spoke for a while Kagome and the rest of her family, accompanied by Akin, walked to where a show was being held. It was show about a lecherous man and a woman doing the simplest of movements to knock him off of his feet.

Before the family had a chance to walk away a man shouted. "From the audience, we would like someone who is in knowledge of how to use a bow and arrow to come to the stage."

"Oh my sister knows archery!" Sota shouted.

"Well then bring her up." Kagome was brought on stage and was blushing madly. "What is your name young lady?"

"I'm Kagome." She barely managed to mutter.

"Well Kagome you shall be put up against Tokyo's best archer. If you defeat him you will win a free archery kit. If you lose you walk from the stage feeling proud that you went up against this contender." If the girl wasn't nervous before, she was now.

Kagome was handed a arrow and bow. The contender was handed the same. It was a three shot match. One shot from twenty foot away. The other from forty and the last from sixty.

Her contender shot first. He hit the bull's eye. Kagome gulped. His second shot he hit the bull's eye and he did the same on his third. The man bowed to the crowd. He turned smirking at Kagome and gave her a mock bow. This angered the girl beyond belief.

As she set up to shoot her arrow she heard some one say. "She doesn't have a chance." Her abilities flared as she fired, marking the bull's eye. Many people clapped their hands. On the second shot she also marked the middle while splitting her arrow. She saw her contender's face fall. As she stood sixty feet away from the target her stomach suddenly became upset. "_I can't do this. I can't do this._" Her nervousness reached Akin and he sighed.

She was troubled and he was aware of such, but if she didn't calm down she would lose. Akin allowed his power to flare but made sure that Kagome sensed it at the target. Her eyes were suddenly wild as his power gave the allusion a demon was in the spot and was turning toward her mother and little brother. She released the arrow straight and true; her spiritual abilities destroyed her target.

For a moment none could speak or really do anything and so Kagome took this as a chance to run away. Akin walked with her family to her home and stepped inside. They discussed the events of Kagome's return home and what had happened prior. "Kagome, don't you think that if you jumped through time again, that dent would lead you back to Sesshoumaru and all of those who met you prior to Inuyasha's birth?"

The young woman seemed thoughtful. "No I hadn't thought of that, but how do I fix it?" Her question seemed so simple, but the answer was far from it.

"I am un sure." Akin stood and began walking toward the bone eater's well. The family followed in toe.

Both Akin and Kagome walked all the way down the wooden stairs and looked into the blackened depths. The dent was no where in sight. "Who did this?" Kagome looked to Akin.

He sniffed the air and said. "Inuyasha."

"Oh that's right he came back to this era to give me this kimono and he must have taken care of the dent so he wouldn't get sent back as far as I did." It sounded cheesy to Kagome as a thought occurred. "Wait a minute, why wouldn't Naraku just take Inuyasha's form, jump through the well and back in to get to the past? Why would Inuyasha need to wait until Naraku opened the portal to find me?"

"I believe that maybe you were taken back to the far past for a reason Kagome. Maybe it was to warm Sesshoumaru's heart and cause my self to forgive him for what he did." Kagome looked up at Akin.

"You forgave Sesshoumaru for what he did to your sister?" Shock filled her further when he nodded.

"Shall we ponder on this more tomorrow?" Akin asked as he sensed that Kagome truly was bone weary. He suspected that she didn't sleep the night before she passed threw the well in order to come home.

"No, I want to know the truth." Kagome hoped down into the endless depths and became nervous. She climbed from the old well to find herself in pretty much her normal surroundings but, what if she was in another time period or something.

"Hello little miko." A voice so familiar sifted into Kagome's ears. She turned to find just who she had missed so deeply and she was not a day apart from him.

"Sesshoumaru." The young woman whispered as she starred into his wise eyes. It was the same Sesshoumaru she firs met, but it wasn't. He was the cold hearted man but he wasn't. So what was he exactly? She smiled and sighed with content. "_He's just Sesshoumaru, plain and simple._"

So what do you guys think? Is my sequel good so far? Tell me please.


End file.
